1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sun visor, and more particularly to a sun visor which can be selected to fix a curtain on a windshield by a sucker or a VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop.
2. Description of Related Art
A sun visor is a device provided on a car's windshield to keep out the sunshine. A conventional sun visor has a curtain received within a reel. In use, the curtain can be extended to cover the windshield. A sucker is provided at the bottom of the curtain for fixing it on the windshield. However, sometimes the sucker easily falls off the windshield. Therefore, the sun visor further comprises a VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop tab provided at the bottom of the curtain. The user can fix the curtain in a desired position by the attaching the Velcro tab to a second Velcro tab.
As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional sun visor comprises a curtain (80) received within a reel (not numbered). A VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop tab (81) is provided at the bottom of the curtain (80) and has a hole (82) defined therein. A sucker (83) is provided in the hole (82). The adhesive surface of the Velcro tab (81) and the sucker (83) both face the windshield.
Referring to FIG. 6, when a user wants to fix the curtain (80) in position by using the VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop tab (81), it is very inconvenient to adhere the VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop tab (81) to the bottom of the windshield because the sucker (83) is located between the curtain (80) and the windshield. Thus, the user often detaches the sucker (83) and only uses the VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop tab (81). However, during long term use the VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop tab (81) gradually loses its retention property and the user may want to switch to using the sucker (83) for retaining the curtain (80) again, but it is possible that the sucker (83) has been lost and there is noeffective way to fix the curtain (80).
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved sun visor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.